Tiny Toons: The ACME Coaster of Doom!
by Kenneth0
Summary: There is a new roller coaster at ACME Land but Hamton and Plucky are too scared to ride it. Will they conquer their fears? A parody of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "Roller Cowards".


**Tiny Toons: The ACME Coaster of Doom!**

 **Here it is. My first fanfiction. This is a Tiny Toons parody of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode Roller Cowards with Plucky Duck and Hamton J. Pig where they must conquer their fears of riding the ACME Coaster at ACME Land. So anyways, read and enjoy!**

The Story:  
It all starts in nighttime at Hamton's house. Hamton is on the couch reading a good book until he hears knocking at the door. He gets up and answers the door. It's Plucky. He stands there catching his breath and then comes inside.

"Plucky?" asked Hamton.

"Quick! Turn on the TV!" Plucky said.

"Why?" Hamton asked, confused.

"Just do it!" Plucky said.

So Hamton turns on the TV and a commercial plays on the screen.

"It's big! It's fast! It's painful! It's scary! It's the ACME Coaster!" the announcer on the television said. "That's right! The all-new ACME Coaster! Opening tomorrow at an ACME Land near you! Be there or be scared out of your minds!"

"See? That's why I wanted you turn on the TV! The ACME Coaster, Hamton! And it's opening at ACME Land tomorrow! So we need to get a good night's sleep so we can get up bright and early and be first in line!" said Plucky as he dashes out the door.

Hamton is now in bed sleeping, getting ready for tomorrow. He starts to have a dream where he and Plucky arrive at ACME Land. They walk around the scenery of the park then everything suddenly turns dark and sinister. They come up to the Grim Reaper.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hamton asked. "Do you know which way to the ACME Coaster?"

The Grim Reaper points to the right. Hamton and Plucky get on the roller coaster as it goes up the tracks. Both are scared and nervous when the coaster reaches the top. The coaster goes down as the two scream in fear. Lightning strikes and the roller coaster flies off the tracks.

"In the name of amusements, NOOOOOOOO!" Hamton shouts as he Plucky fall down to their graves that says "R.I.P. Hamton J. Pig" and "R.I.P. Plucky Duck". The Grim Reaper plants dirt on the holes and laughs evilly as lightning strikes some more and thunder booms the sky.

Hamton wakes up from his nightmare screaming.

"Gee, the ACME Coaster sure seems pretty scary." He stays up all night shivering in his blankets until morning arises.

"Hey Hamton! You're ready to ride the ACME Coaster?" asked Plucky.

Hamton screams in fright but calms down. "Oh, uh yeah. It's just that I had a dream last night."

"Really? Me too." Plucky said.

"What was your dream about, Plucky?" Hamton asked.

Plucky starts getting nervous. "Well, uh, you see, it's-" He got cut off by the bus outside. "Oh would you look at that! The bus is here! Come on, Hammy, let's go!" He grabs Hamton out of his bed. The two enter the ACME Bus cheering.

"ACME Coaster, here we come!" Plucky said.

"You're dad-gum right. We're all gonna ride the ACME Coaster." said Fowlmouth who is sitting next to Gogo Dodo. Hamton and Plucky sit in front of Fowlmouth and Gogo and overhears their conversation.

"I heard somebody rode it and his spine fell out." Gogo said.

"That's dad-gum sick! I hope my spine falls out." Fowlmouth said.

"Gosh, the ACME Coaster sounds….." Hamton said while shuddering in fear.

"Really, really scary." said Plucky who's also shuddering in fear. "I mean fun-ifying, I mean terror-tastic, I mean fun-ible! I mean fun! Really, really fun!"

"Yeah, really fun." said Hamton nervously.

The ACME Bus stops at ACME Land. Plucky and Hamton get off the bus and stare in awe and fear at the ACME Coaster. They both gulp.

"That sure looks like fun." said Plucky.

"Yeah, really fun." said Hamton.

All the toonsters run out the bus cheering while holding Plucky and Hamton in the air. The two hit a brick wall and fall off.

"Tickets please." an employee said. Hamton and Plucky pretend that they lost their tickets.

"No tickets. I must've left mine at home." Hamton said.

"A dog ate my tickets." Plucky said.

"You don't have a dog, Plucky."

"Yes I do! I don't see him much." He lied.

"I guess we're not gonna ride the ACME Coaster today."

"Bummer. Oh well, let's go." The two turn around to leave but the employee stops them.

"Hold on a sec. There's your tickets." Hamton's ticket is in his back pocket and Plucky's ticket is on the back of his T-shirt. The employee grabs their tickets.

"Drat!" Plucky said.

Hamton and Plucky are now inside the ACME Land amusement park.

"It sure was lucky we found our tickets." Hamton said.

"Yeah, bad luck. I mean good luck." Plucky said.

"There it is." said Hamton. They come across a very long line for the ACME Coaster. "The line's very long."

"Hey, I know!" Plucky said, coming up with an idea. "Let's go ride some of those dopey kiddie rides first. It would make the ACME Coaster seem even cooler."

"That's a great idea, Plucky!" Hamton said as he and Plucky leave the ACME Coaster. They both say "phew" as they go off. They walk around the park looking for another ride to go on so they can get out of riding the ACME Coaster.

"Can you believe some people are afraid to ride roller coasters?" Hamton asked.

"Yeah." Plucky scoffed. "Only babies are scared to ride a…." He suddenly screams because he sees a giant smiling bomb costume. Hamton is also shocked to see it too but he isn't scared like Plucky.

"I can't believe it, Plucky! Look! It's ACME-Man! We used to love him when we were kids!" Hamton said excited.

"Ugh, I can't believe I used to like that, that… monstrosity!" Plucky said.

"Hey, I'll take a picture. Get over there Plucky so I can take the picture." Hamton said bringing out his camera. Plucky reluctantly moves a few steps to the ACME-Man. "Get a little closer." Plucky shakes his head. "Come on, Plucky! Closer!" He moves a little more closer. "That's it. Now hold his hand." Plucky holds the ACME-Man's hand. "Now smile!" He doesn't actually smile because he's too scared to but Hamton takes the picture anyway. "How do I look?" Plucky asked looking at the picture. The picture shows him cowardly holding the ACME-Man's hand. "I look great." He said sarcastically.

They go off again but stops when they hear the sound of a baby giggling. The two look to see a baby riding on the ACME Choo-Choo.

"The ACME Choo-Choo!" They said excitedly. But they pretend to get bored.

"I mean, cough cough, the ACME Choo-Choo." Plucky said.

"Only babies would like to go on that silly ride." Hamton said.

"Yeah, let's go ride it to see how baby-fied it is."

So the two get on the ACME Choo-Choo train ride. An employee puts a baby on board with them. The ride starts it goes around in circles and riding up and down a little bump. The baby is having a blast while Plucky and Hamton are freaking out. They both scream in fear when the ride goes up the bump. The ride stops as the three get off and leave. Hamton and Plucky are whimpering while following the baby. The baby is annoyed with them so he clears his throat at them, snaps his fingers in a way of saying "stop following me" and walks off on his own.

"I guess the ride was too much for the little guy." Plucky said.

Hamton and Plucky are now standing in line for the ACME Coaster.

"Well, the line looks a bit shorter now." Plucky said. "Can you believe that some people are scared of this ride?" They both chuckle nervously.

"Yeah, this looks perfectly safe." Hamton said.

"No one can actually get hurt on this ride." Plucky said. They then look to see an injured old man on a wheelchair moaning. The two scream and runs away.

"Why won't you let me on the ride?" the elderly man asked.

"Sir, you have a serious medical condition." said the person who was wheeling the old man.

"But it's my birthday!" the old man shouted.

Hamton and Plucky are now panting after escaping from the ACME Coaster.

"That was horrible!" Hamton said.

"That could've been us!" Plucky said.

"Hey guys." said Buster walking up to the two.

"Hello Buster." greeted Hamton.

"Oh man I tell ya. I just got off the ACME Coaster and I feel great!" Buster said. He then raises his armpits and sniffs them. "Smell that, guys? That is the smell of adrenaline."

The stench makes Hamton's eyes water up and it makes a fist and punches Plucky.

"Oh, it's very manly, Buster." Hamton said while holding his breath.

"Hamton, raise your arm up." Hamton raises his arm as Buster sniffs him and catches nothing from him.

"Hamton, I don't smell any adrenaline on you. You haven't gone on the ride?"

"Uh, I have a confession to make. I haven't gone on the ride because I'm… Hungry! That's right! I'm hungry!" Hamton said as he dashes off.

"That pig's always hungry. So Plucky, I guess it's just you and me now."

"Uh, I'm hungry too!" Plucky dashes off as well.

"Maybe I should stop making people smell me." Buster said.

Plucky and Hamton are eating ice cream while looking at the ACME Coaster.

"Want some?" Plucky asked, offering Hamton some of his ice cream.

"No thanks. You got something on your beak." Hamton said while pointing at some ice cream on Plucky's beak. He licks it off.

"That sure hits the spot. I'm going to the little duck's room" Plucky leaves off to the bathroom.

"Hurry back. So we can get on the ride." Hamton looks at the roller coaster and sighs. He pretends his ice cream cone talks to him.

"What's the matter, Hamton?" The ice cream asked.

"Oh delicious talking ice cream cone, I don't know what to do."

"But Plucky is your best friend. You can't let him down."

"I know, but the ride is so scary."

"You want scary? I'll give you scary!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hamton shouts as he beats himself with his ice cream cone.

In the bathroom, Plucky is washing himself at the sink and talks to himself in the mirror. "Come on, Plucky. Pull yourself together. It's only a ride. What are you afraid of? Yeah, I can handle it."

"No you can't. You're nothing but a big Scaredy Duck."

"You take that back!"

"Scaredy duck."

"Stop it!"

"Scaredy duck."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Plucky punches his reflection in the mirror. "I thought we'd settle this the last time!" He leaves the bathroom and runs back to Hamton who's still beating himself with his ice cream cone.

"Hamton, there's something I need to tell you!"

"There's something I need to tell you too, Plucky!"

"Attention everyone. ACME Land will be closing in five minutes." the speakers said.

"Five minutes?!" They both run off. Dizzy Devil appears and picks up Hamton's ice cream cone. He is about to eat it. "Don't even think about it!" it said. Dizzy nervously puts the ice cream cone down, slowly backs away and then take off running.

Hamton and Plucky are now at the ACME Coaster. They are reading a long sign.

"Warning! This ride may cause: Crying, screaming, uncontrollable barfing, loss of memory, loss of spine, embarrassing accidents and explosive diarrhea.

They look at each other smiling nervously.

"Is that all?" Hamton asked.

"Big deal. I did half of that stuff this morning." Plucky said.

"Last call for the ACME Coaster." the speaker said.

"Well, this it, Plucky."

"Uh-huh."

"On the ACME Coaster."

"Heh, after you, buddy."

They two get on the ACME Coaster.

"We made it, Hammy. No roller coaster can scare us."

"You said it."

"Please keep your arms and legs inside the car at all times." the employee said. He then starts the countdown.

"This is it, Hamton. We made it."

"Yeah, we're not scaredy cats."

"We're not babies."

"We're brave!" they both said.

When the employee says one, he presses a red button that starts the ride. Hamton and Plucky scream in fear but the ride breaks down.

"We're experiencing some technical difficulties."

"Man, this stupid thing's always breaking down. Sorry boys. Maybe next time."

When the employee leaves, Hamton and Plucky sigh in relief. They look at each other and both decide to tell each other the truth.

"Plucky, I have a confession to make. I was really scared of going on this ride."

"Me too. I've been scared out of my mind since I saw it on TV."

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would get mad at me."

"I thought you be upset in me."

"But now, we don't have to face our fears anymore. The ride's broken."

"Yeah!"

The employee comes back. "Wait a minute. It's fine."

"Huh?"

"Have fun."

He pressed the button and this time the ride starts. Hamton and Plucky screams in fear.

"Plucky, I don't wanna face my fears! I'm afraid of them!"

"Me too!"

They tremble in fear as the roller coaster reaches the top.

"Goodbye Plucky."

"Goodbye Hamton."

The coaster goes down. Hamton and Plucky are screaming in fear. They ride through a giant custard pie, a vault safe and an anvil. When the coaster goes down, their skeletons come out of their mouths. The skeletons fly through the air screaming. The skeletons go back inside the mouths, but in the wrong body as the roller coaster goes up to outer space and stops for a moment. The two look down and scream. The roller coaster plummets back to Earth. When they ride down the ground, it causes an explosive. Hamton and Plucky both whimper and hug each other as the ride comes to a stop.

"Please wait until the car comes to a complete stop. And stop crying for Pete's sake!"

"It's over. You can get out now." the employee said.

"It's over? Plucky, we did it! We conquered our fears!"

"Yes! We did it! We're still alive! We survived the ACME Coaster!"

"Hold on a sec, boys. You forgot these." He gives Plucky and Hamton their spines. Then their bodies fall backwards.

"Let's go again!" Plucky said.

The End

 **That's the end of the story. Hamton and Plucky have faced their fears just like how SpongeBob and Patrick did. This is my first story so be nice to me. No rude comments below. Anyways, th-th-th-that's all, folks! Reply below.**


End file.
